Ember spark, is a Bright orange tabby Mane coon tom, with Bright yellow eyes.
Ember spark Sat in silence as Burnt star Had his eyes in shock.If this widow star is danger to my clan We must head away, This cat is giving us strong warnings that River clan should not be here. His amber eyes flashed towards Hidden'Sunset.Hididen'Sunset-''He paused as the shes eyes flashed with Mood and anger.''Ember'Spark.''He fixed his gaze on the tom.''if anything Happened To me the clan is in your paws.''He glanced at him with stern and Assuring eyes. Ember spark could not Understand what he was hearing, Him out of all the cats in the clan He could chose But Decided on Him? Ember spark began to open his mouth shakily.''So you're appointing me to Be Deputy. The river clan Leader began to frown shaking his head.I'm appointing you as my cats leader.''He meowed proudly just as a popping noise came behind him the rest of riverclan began to stare with horror as a tree dressed in flames came tumbling down. Soft whisker began to yowl.''Move back!''she yowled as the tree tumbled onto the rock. Ember spark was safe with the others huddled up but we're was Burnt star surly he had enough to flea from the tree? Just then A lucky sign of the gray tom appeared as half of his leg was burnt. Ember spark shot a glance towards Amber dream.''fetch some goldenrod right away.''He ordered to the dappled she.''I'm sorry Ember spark, but the tree seems to block the way towards the medicine den.''She meowed sadly turning her head to her former leader.''I'm sorry Burnt star, i'm afraid I can't fetch you stuff to heal so we can flea from this mess.''she glanced at the tom in guilt.''What do we do now?''Black bird meowed in fear, the queen began to curl her tail around her scared kits. Ember spark narrowed his eyes thinking.Than jerking His head up to face his clan mate's. and began to rise to his paws.''what we are gonna do is get the heck out of here, white tongue, and Gray sky will help burnt star out of this mess. The two toms began to nod, already doing their duties.now, We will not let no cat behind understood, if you Die during this fire then you're weak, but if you die saving a clan mate or even your whole clan, you die strong. ember spark began to look shock as the cats cheered he didn't even understand that he was saying such wise words. just then a ashes from the tree began to broke down.Alright, lets head out!''he yowled with his tail up straight.''distant soar, Will take the lead first head towards the river by the crossing stones. The black tom began to nod, lifting his tail pointing his tail to move forward. As the rest followed, ember spark began to smile in surprise how rude he was as his clan mate in his apprentice years and grew up into a warrior with loyalty, burnt star and white tongue and gray sky we're the last to leave. Burnt star began to stop facing him and nod in approval. Ember spark began to nod as well as The tom began to face forward limping out until He was not visible to see anymore. Ember spark began to glance forward one last time at the camp as the red flower grew stronger and closer.''Maybe this is my destiny,''he meowed softly to himself. Just then A branch began to fall above he began to flinch bouncing away And leaping over small flames to meet up with his clan mate's.